Meet Me Halfway
by sillygoosey
Summary: Mature rating for later chapters! Bella makes a split second on the day of her wedding, because she realizes something is missing. Is there any way she can still live forever without being a vampire? You'll find out later...
1. Chapter 1 At The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer started this amazing journey and I am just along for the ride.

**Meet Me Halfway**

_**Chapter 1- The Beginning**_

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_  
><em>Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through<em>  
><em>Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you<em>

_No one told me I was going to find you_  
><em>Unexpected, what you did to my heart<em>  
><em>When I lost hope, you were there to remind me<em>  
><em>This is the start<em>

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_  
><em>Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing<em>  
><em>Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the world stops turning<em>  
><em>I'll be there when the storm is through<em>  
><em>In the end I wanna be standing<em>  
><em>At the beginning with you…<em>

_"At The Beginning"-Donna Lewis_

**Bella POV**

"_I can't believe my wedding is tomorrow!" _I quietly repeated in my head.

The only thing that was keeping me from actually enjoying myself, was that Jacob was not going to be there. I thought that he would be there for me as my best friend, but remembering his heartbroken face from the last time that we had spoken always stopped that spot of hope.

I knew that Edward suspected cold feet, because as much as he tried to hide his emotions, sometimes I would catch his pained face after he caught me daydreaming or staring off in the distance. As much as I knew he wanted to ask what he could do to make me happy, he never said anything.

Going along with tradition, Edward and I decided to spend the night apart, and I appreciated him for giving me those moments alone with my thoughts. I know he's a vampire and not really supposed to be scared of anything, but I could tell he was terrified when he whispered, "Goodnight, I love you." He pressed his lips to my forehead and I swear I could hear a barely audible groan of pain. By the time I opened my eyes, he was gone.

* * *

><p>As I was laying in bed trying to fall asleep without success, I made a split second decision to go to First Beach. I almost felt a magnetic pull to that place that held so many wonderful memories from my childhood Jacob and a few times as a teenager.<p>

I bolted down the stairs and Charlie apparently was taking a nap because he jumped off the couch like someone had shot off a gun."_Bells, what's wrong? What's going on?_" He all but shouted and was almost glaring at me. "Dad, I am going to First Beach, don't worry or wait up for me," I said calmly as I patted him gently on his back. "_You know he's not back right?_" he said with a smile that says he knows what I'm thinking. "I know dad, but I have to go," I said with enough determination that made his smile grow even bigger. Unexpectedly, Charlie handed me his keys and said,"_Bells, take my cruiser, and put on the lights and siren, because no one is going to stop you if you're driving that thing._" I gave him the biggest hug I could manage in my sudden moment of joy, but as I basically sprinted out the door, I screamed, "Dad, I love you!"

As I raced out of my driveway towards the treaty line, my cellphone started to shrill in my pocket. A couple minutes later I saw a car racing up behind me and considering that I was going 100mph, I knew it was one of the Cullen's. I kept going as fast as I could and once the car stopped I knew I was past the treaty line so I knew I could safely answer, so that no matter what, I could have my time alone. I was shaking as I grabbed the unyielding ringing phone from my pocket.

I tried ever so calmly and whispered, "Um, hello?" into the phone. "_Bella, how dare you disappear on me!_" shrilled Alice as nicely as she could. "Alice, I didn't mean to scare you, I just need some time by myself and I made a split second decision, I really am sorry." She calmed down pretty quickly, because I knew Alice couldn't really hold grudges. "_Well Bella, I am just scared for you, because being blind is scary to me._" I smiled because she sometimes seemed the most concerned about my safety and that was saying something. "Alice, I'll be fine. I promise to call you when I leave," I said as reassuring as I could. "_Okay Bella, but just remember not to be out too late because you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow. That's an order_," she responded in one of the nicest and intimidating voices I had ever heard. I replied, "I'll see you at the house in the morning, I promise Alice." I hung up the phone wondering if that was a promise I could keep.

* * *

><p>I could tell I was getting close to First Beach, because I could feel the breeze and smell the water, from the window I had opened after finishing my phone call with Alice. When I turned in the parking lot for the beach, my heart started racing, because it was even more beautiful than the last time I saw it. It was raining a little, so everything was glistening in the moonlight. I spotted my favorite rock that I would sit on whenever I came here with Jake. I climbed to it and then I started bursting into tears, and I brought my legs up to my chest and started rocking back and forth. My heart ached for my best friend and I just wanted him there to tell me everything would be ok, and that he wouldn't leave ever again.<p>

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but I heard this loud thrashing and when I looked up I saw a giant tidal wave headed right for me. All I could do was drop my jaw in shock, because then the wave hit me like a thousand knives stabbing me from every direction. I was getting twisted and pulled in the direction of the current and before I knew it I was like 50 yards away from shore. I started to yell hoping someone would hear me before I got pulled out to sea. As I tried aimlessly to push myself towards shore, I hit my head on a boulder and everything went black.

Next thing I know it, I started floating back to consciousness. I was on the beach and someone was trying to give me mouth to mouth. The person was calling my name over and over, but I couldn't get my mouth to open, so that I could respond. Whoever was calling for me, their voice drastically went soft, like they were really far away.

* * *

><p>I woke up and I was dizzy laying in a strange bed in someone else's house. After I started looking around, my eyes went wide in shock, because I realized I was in Jake's room.<p>

I heard the tv on in the living room, and someone started laughing really loud at something I couldn't hear. I saw that it was still dark so I assumed it was still night time. Then I saw the clock and was glad that it was only 10:30pm, and I was so relieved so that I could get home in plenty of time do that I could get enough sleep. I looked around for my shoes and couldn't see them anywhere in the room.

I tried to step lightly so that I would not make a racket. Unfortunately as I was stepping out the bedroom door, I tripped on the uneven threshold and ran face first towards the wall. Somebody must have heard moving around before I fell, because I was caught before I hit the ground. I knew it was Jake as soon as he caught me, because he had an amazing scent that made me no longer feel afraid.

Jake suddenly blurted out, "_Bella, are you trying to give me a heart attack?_" I giggled a little, because even though he was serious, he said it in the sarcastic tone that he always saved for me. I responded with, "I am sorry, I wasn't trying to cause you any trouble." Then as he looked me in the eyes, his tone became more serious. "_Why are you here Bella? You're getting married tomorrow!_" I started tearing up and realized he wasn't going to forgive me that easily.

"_Bella, please stop crying. You know I get upset when you cry._"

"Jake, I missed you. I feel incomplete without you."

"_Bella, why are doing this to me? You said it yourself that you chose him, that its always been him._"

"I need to talk to you about that. I think I made a mistake." Right before he started talking again, my phone started ringing.

"Damn. It's Edward. Alice probably told him she saw me falling in the water and he's making sure I am okay." Jake smirked and just walked away to give me some space.

"Hello?" I heard a relieved huff of air on the other as he said, "_At least I know you're alive. When Alice said she saw you falling into the water again, I swear I felt my heart restart."_ As concerned as I know he was, he actually made it sound humorous. "Edward, don't worry about me. Jake saved me from the water." Again, I heard the little groan he made when he kissed me goodbye earlier in the evening. "_Well Bella, I am glad you're safe, I love you and I will see you tomorrow._" I felt sad as I responded with, "I love you too Edward. I will see you tomorrow." As I hung up my phone, I felt a vice grip tighten around my heart because I knew if I changed my mind, he would be devastated.

I broke down in tears because I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially when all they did was care about me. Jake rushed in the room and without saying a word, he picked me up off the ground, took me to my dad's cruiser, and slammed his foot on the accelerator. After he got to the main highway, I realized that he was taking me back home. "_Remember, I am 108 degrees if you need to keep warm._" I scooted over without another word and felt like I was touching the sun, but what made me feel more calm was that I realized I was home with him.

I wasn't sure if it was the speed of the car, or that I just lost track of time, but before I knew it, Jake pulled into my driveway and turned off the car. I must have been drifting in and out of sleep because I remember Jake picking me up out of the car and then I remember him putting me in my bed. I felt him give me a small hug, and his warm lingered. I heard him open the window and hit the ground after he jumped. As I drifted off to sleep, I heard a sad howl far in the woods, and I felt tears pooling in my eyes. The I felt myself slowly fall asleep as if I was floating away.

* * *

><p>I forgot that my mom had got in late with Phil, because I felt someone jump onto my bed. As I snapped my head up to see what was going on, I saw that my mom was already all dressed except for her hair which Alice graciously offered to do. "Hi mom, what time is it?" "<em>Oh Bella, I am so glad you're awake. It is 9am by the way<em>." I remembered Alice wanted me to be to the house by 10am and I got up and said, "Okay mom, I have to be there by 10. I packed a bag of what I would need for the rest of the day, so we can leave asap." "_Well Phil and Charlie are already to go and dressed in the kitchen. So we're just waiting for you_."

I basically leapt out of bed and grabbed my bag and raced my mom down the stairs. The guys must of heard us and raced each other out the front door, because they were both at the police cruiser by the time mom and I made it outside. Phil and Charlie pretended to look bored and Phil huffed out, "_What took you two so long? Me and Charlie were going to call in a search party._" "_Haha! Very funny Phil_," mom said smirking.

What surprised me is that Charlie put on his lights and sirens and floored it out the driveway. I realized everyone was smiling and laughing a little, and I was happy that my dad was smiling today, even though I knew it hurt him a little seeing Renee and Phil together.

* * *

><p>I must have been day dreaming because before I knew it Charlie was slowing down to turn into the Cullen's driveway. I wasn't nervous as I thought I would be today. I felt a calm wash over me, and then I almost fell out of the car when Alice basically ripped open the door and starting giving me a right big hug, as tiny as she was. Then I felt a little afraid because I didn't want to hurt her feelings.<p>

As we made our way into the house, I saw everyone rushing around at an almost abnormal speed. Esme was apparently in the kitchen, because I could hear and smell something sizzling in a pan. Alice shuffled me upstairs and into her room which looked like it was straight out of the girliest catalogue that you could imagine. I started getting butterflies, because I knew soon that I was going to break her heart and I didn't want her to see face, but I knew I had to.

"Alice, I need to tell you something." I had to do this before I was in any deeper. "I know you don't want me to see Edward beforehand but I need to talk to him." With a small smile she responded, "_I know Bella, he's waiting for you in his room." _I must have looked shocked because she quickly said, "_Remember Bella, I can see things._" I smiled, hugged her and whispered "thank you" into her ear.

I slowly made my way towards Edward's room and knew that he might already know what I was going to say. I went to knock on the door and he slowly opened it, and had an awkward grin on his face. "_Come in Bella, we have a couple things we need to discuss_," and I walked in past him as he closed the door. He started speaking before I could a word out. "_Bella, I need you to be happy, because that's the only way I can be happy. I know I have to let you go, because I want you to be complete and have a full life. I know we supposed to be in each other's lives, and my family and I will always be there for you. I will always love you_." My jaw dropped a little and my knees started to give out, but Edward caught me before I hit the floor. "Thank you Edward. I will love you forever."

He helped me up and we walked downstairs together arm in arm. Edward cleared his throat, "_Everyone, we have something to say_." He quickly looked at me and smiled, "_Bella and I decided that we're not getting married anymore. I am thankful for everyone's help in preparing for today. Luckily everyone else that we sent invitations to is just assuming that it's a party, so you are all welcome to stay and enjoy the festivities."_

After we walked downstairs, Edward let go of my arm and I felt relieved. Rosalie quickly came over and gave me a hug, and whispered, "_Go live Bella, like I know you can_." I quickly hugged everyone else and before I knew it, I was in the garage and Edward was giving me the keys to a red Ferrari and telling me, "_Bella, this is yours, and whatever you need, we will be here_." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Before I really thought of anything else, I floored it and quickly sped out of the long driveway, as I felt the pull to Jacob grow stronger and stronger. I kept the windows and sunroof open the entire time I drove to Jacob's because I could smell something different in the air. I swear I could feel where the treaty line started because a minute later I heard a wolf howl that almost sounded happy. A couple minutes before I got to Jacob's, I saw a blur of russet colored fur running through the trees next to my car. As I pulled into Jacob's driveway, I could feel my heart pounding in my ears like it was going to beat right out my chest. I pulled next to his Rabbit and shut off the car.<p>

I was leaning against the door of my car, appreciating the sun when I heard a growl and I jerked my head down. Coming out of the woods was Jacob in human form. I yelled, "JACOB," and sprinted towards him without really thinking about it. He waited for me at the edge of the woods with a smirk on his face. When I got to him, he pulled me in for a tight hug. It felt surreal how complete when he was hugging me. He didn't say a word, but it was as if in that hug that he was no longer mad at me.

**Jacob POV**

After I dropped Bella off back at her house, I phased and lost track off time just running around. I might've made it to Canada, but I wasn't paying attention, since time was lost on me anyway. I tried to clear my mind on everything except running and breathing, and even that seemed to be a chore. I eventually turned around because after I got to a certain point, it actually felt like my body was telling me I had to go back.I felt like on the way back I was actually running faster, which I didn't think was possible, but something was pushing me back home.

I am not sure how long it took me to get back but I knew I was near the Cullen's place because I could hear a bunch of people talking and moving around. After I passed the treaty line, I ran closer to the highway because not many people drove around on this road on weekends. A smell hit me and I howled as loud as I could. Soon enough, I was running next to a red Ferrari and I could smell Bella everywhere. I realized that she driving to my house, so I diverted and ran to the edge of the woods that hit my backyard. I waited there until she pulled into my driveway and parked next to the Rabbit. She was leaning against her car and looking up into the sun, so I growled to get her attention. She looked towards the trees, and I quickly phased back and pulled on my shorts.

When she looked down to me, I lifted my head and it hit me like a brick wall. It was like the only thing I could see was her, my muscles felt like they turned to butter and all the anger I ever had towards Bella was gone, because she was here to see me. As if on instinct she screamed, "_JACOB_" and started sprinting towards me. I just smirked and waited for her patiently even though all I wanted to do is run to her and never let go. Right when she got to me, I hugged her and it finally felt as though the void I felt for a long time was gone. I leaned my head down, and her head was buried in my chest. I tilted her chin up with my thumb and forefinger our lips met and it felt electricity was vibrating through my body and hers. When we parted after what seemed like forever, I looked at her, smiled and said, "Bella, you came back to me." She looked up at me and said, "_I'm sorry I ever left, Jacob, my heart has always belonged to you. I will always choose you."_ I relaxed and sighed, "You've had my heart since day one Bella." She smiled as if she had already known, and I knew we were at the start of something amazing.

Author Notes: Reviews always appreciated! Chapter 2 preview: Jacob takes Bella on vacation.


	2. Chapter 2 Breathless

**Meet Me Halfway**

_**Chapter 2- Breathless**_

_Can't you see?  
>There's a feeling that's come over me<br>Close my eyes  
>You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless<em>

_No need to wonder why  
>Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny<em>

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
>so you gave me your wings<br>And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
>And you set me free<em>

_There's a will  
>There's a way<br>Sometimes words just can't explain  
>This is real<br>I'm afraid  
>I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting<br>You make me restless_

_You're in my heart  
>The only light that shines<br>there in the dark_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,  
>so you gave me your wings<br>And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
>And you set me free<em>

_When I was alone  
>You came around<br>When I was down  
>You pulled me through<br>And there's nothing that  
>I wouldn't do for you…<em>

"_**You Set Me Free"- Michelle Branch**_

**Bella POV**

I am not sure how long we were standing together at the edge of the woods, but I looked up at the sky and saw the sun was high enough that it must have about noon. We wordlessly separated with Jacob taking my hand and leading me to the hood of the Rabbit. We both laid on the hood and windshield, holding hands and looking up at the sky.

Jacob still holding my hand, place my hand over his heart and said, "_Bella, I need to ask you something_." He turned towards me so I rolled over to look at him. "_Have you been feeling a pull since the last time we saw each other."_ My eyes grew wide and I said, "I never told anyone about that, how did you know?" As if it was as easy as breathing, he effortlessly responded with, "_Because the same thing was happening to me, except I was so angry that I ran away until I got so far into Northern Canada, or at least I think it was. The pull got so tight, that I had to turn around because it actually felt like my heart was hurting running any further. When I was running back though, it was the easiest thing I have ever done. It felt like I was sliding on ice down a hill because it felt so fast, that the next thing I knew, I was running past the Cullen's house. When I got to the freeway, I just felt like I had to get home, like something was waiting for me. Then I could smell you and I was overjoyed. After I realized that you were headed here, I came to the back of the forest, because I was still confused about what was going on." _My heart started to feel like it was beating a mile a minute. I think Jacob could feel it too, because he took my hand that was on his chest and kissed my palm and my heart instantly settled down.

For a while we just laid on top of his Rabbit just staring at the sun. Squeezing my hand, Jacob said, _"Bella, I know this is all very sudden, especially with all that's just happened, but will you go on vacation with me?"_ He took a deep breath and then continued. _"I think it could be good for us to get to know each other better, without any other distractions around us. My sister Rebecca lives in Turtle Bay,Oahu and I haven't seen her, or my niece Lexi and nephew Max in like 3 years. We could see them during the day, but stay in our own place and do our own thing at night." _I felt myself blush and the biggest smile takeover my face.

My mind kept going to Alice, because she prided herself on gathering things on short notice. I wasn't sure how Jacob was going to take it, but I was hoping that he would be okay with it, because of how close I was with her. Even though he didn't really like the Cullens, I am hoping he would be better about them because of the connection we now shared. My heart started to pound in my ears as I turned on the car to look at him. "Jake, I hope you are okay with me going to Alice about getting the vacation stuff together, because she means a lot to me and she said if I ever needed anything to let her know." I was braced for him to wince, or growl, but when I looked at him, he was actually smirking at me. "What's so funny?" _"I was hoping you were going to ask because I actually was thinking that I need to talk to Alice about this trip anyway." _My jaw felt like it dropped to the floor, and I heard Jake start to giggle next to me.

My cellphone started to shrill from my car, so I jumped off of Jake's Rabbit and sprinted to my Ferrari. I looked at caller-id and smiled when I saw it was Alice. I answered it and said, "Well Alice, your ears must have been burning, because I was just talking about you." Before I finished she chimed in with, _"When should I get started planning your vacation?" _For the second time in a few minutes, my jaw dropped to the floor. "Alice, I don't mean to be harsh, but how the hell did you know I wanted to go on vacation?" She fluidly blurted out, _"I saw you and Jacob making the decision. I know how weird that sounds, but I think it is because of how close you and I are. Plus now that Jacob imprinted on you, our connection strengthened, so I can see you again."_ I started crying, Jake rushed over, grabbed my waist, and pulled me to him, so that my face was in his chest. Trying to calm me down Alice chimed in, _"Bella, I am already finished planning your vacation. I got everything together as soon as I had the vision. Also, Edward transferred the tickets originally for the honeymoon, to Hawaii. Your plane leaves in 3 hours, have Jacob run you home. I'll have a suitcase waiting for you and a suitcase for Jacob. Emmett and Rosalie with drive you to the airport in Emmett's Jeep." _Jacob took the cellphone from my hand and said, _"Alice, thank you for everything. I'll take Bella home now. See you later."_

Jake yelled as he ran to the middle of his yard, "_Bells, as soon as I phase, jump onto my back and hold on as tight as you can."_ Within a couple seconds he phased and by body instinctually sprinted to him and jumped on his back. I grabbed the scruff near his neck and when he blurred into the forest, I closed my eyes and realized our hearts were beating in sync. Just a few minutes later I felt Jake slow down and I opened my eyes to see that were are in my yard. I jumped off of Jake's back, and by the time I turned back he had phased back, put on a pair of shorts and was leaning against a tree. I smiled at him, and he came over and grabbed me into a bear hug. Before he let me go he whispered in my ear, _"Bells, go explain to Charlie and I will meet you in the car with the suitcases." _I gave him a peck on the cheek as we let go of each other so I could make my way into the house.

It felt like every step took forever before I opened the door. Once I was inside my heart started to beat faster. I thought Charlie would be sitting in the living room watching tv, but when I turned into the room, he wasn't there. I knew he wasn't napping because I couldn't hear his chainsaw-like snoring. So finally I went into the kitchen where he was sitting in his favorite spot drinking coffee and looking out the window. When I came into the room and said, "Dad?" I thought he was going to cry but then he just gave me a really big smile and got up and grabbed me into a tight hug. When he let me go I knew I had to tell him what was going on quickly so that we weren't rushing to the airport. "Dad…I" and he cut me off with, _"Bella, it doesn't matter. I am just glad you're finally truly happy. Just call me when you get there, keep me posted and let me know when you're coming home, ok?"_ "Thanks dad," as I hurriedly gave him a kiss on the cheek and another big hug. Next thing I knew was I had sprinted out to Emmett's Jeep put my seatbelt on next to Jake and I must have fallen asleep.

Author notes: Reviews are always appreciated! Chapter 3 preview: Jacob and Bella arrive in Hawaii.

Anyone that reviews gets a teaser from Chapter 3!


End file.
